


The Brains and the Brawn

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: The two were complete opposites. And yet, opposites attracted, right?That was the simple explanation for how they ended up together on a team on the Total Drama spinoff.





	The Brains and the Brawn

The theme of reality TV was nothing new for Lightning or Cameron.

But they were used to competing against each other. Throughout the Ridonculous Race, all around the world, they would be working together.

As much as they didn't want to tell each other, though, they had missed each other.

The two met up at the boat that was going to take them to the start of the race. Lightning was waiting at the dock with the other groups, which he towered over most of.

"Hey! Lightning!" A voice yelled from a bit behind him. He turned around, watching his teammate carefully squeeze through the crowd. Cameron finally got through to Lightning, stuffing his hands in his pockets. A colorful suitcase was propped up next to him.

Lightning grinned, crouching down to Cameron's height. "There you sha-are, bubble boy." He patted the boy's head, chuckling in amusement. The bubble boy rolled his eyes jokingly. 

"Hush. My mom kept telling me how I needed to be careful and she wouldn't let me go for like, 15 minutes!" Cameron huffed, pulling his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms. 

"At least your sha-mom gave a crap about you possibly risking your life!" Lightning gently nudged Cameron, making him nearly lose his balance. Cameron thought it over, then shrugged. "Okay, good point. It's more detrimental having someone constantly ignore or manipulate you than just be worried about you."

Lightning smiled. "At least you get what I mean, sha-worm." He scooped the bubble boy up in his arms, hugging him. Cameron giggled, wrapping his lanky arms around him in return.

After a little while, the jock placed Cameron back on the ground. "You really only needed that bag to carry everything?" The bubble boy gestured to the small satchel that Lightning had his stuff in. 

He nodded. "All I really sha-_need_ is my medication." He pointed out, shrugging. Cameron sat on top of the suitcase he had brought, patting the top of it.

"At least you brought tha-"

The blare of a foghorn sounded from nearby. The duo turned to face the water, where the boat had just arrived at the docks. Lightning looked down at Cameron, smirking.

"Let's win this, worm."

**~•~**

The groups were being introduced now. There were the Goths, a Father and Son duo, a Mother and Daughter duo to compliment that, the Surfer Dudes, and a bunch of others. And then there was them. The Brains and the Brawn.

"We used to be rivals back when we first went on Total Drama." Cameron explained. "But now? We've grown to be really good friends! Lightning's a really nice guy, even when he is being competitive!"

"And sha-Cameron's helped me out more times than I can sha-count! And he's a pretty smart kid." Lightning scooped Cameron up into his arms, hugging him with a smirk. Cameron buried his face into Lightning's arm, giggling.

As the confessional-like clip cut away, Lightning and Cameron stood at the starting line of the race. Cameron sat on Lightning's shoulders, and Lightning readied at the line as Don explained the challenge.

"Hey, Lightning?" Cameron mumbled quietly. It took a moment for Lightning to register that he had said something, but he noticed quickly enough.

"What's up, worm?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Thanks for coming on the show with me. There was nobody else who would've ever done it with me, and plus, you're the perfect person to bring on the show." The bubble boy whispered, gently placing his head on top of Lightning's and smiling.

The jock paused for a moment, feeling his face heat up slightly. After a moment, he whispered back.

"No problem, Cammy."


End file.
